His Name
by DaughterofWinter
Summary: Christian. Edmund is having a hard time connecting "Aslan" to "Jesus" in our world. Peter trys to help. Takes place soon after the children are back from their first trip to Narnia.


**Authors Note**: I do not own The Chronicles of Narnia! 0_0 now I know you're surprised to hear that, but it's true. I do have Jesus, but do not control Him. So, welcome to my story, which I hope you enjoy! I usually don't write Christian stories because I don't feel like I can predict what God would do or how He would do it, but this story is more of a conversation between brothers than a big plot.

Oh yeah, one more thing: God bless!

* * *

><p>Edmund sat on his bed silently. In his lap an open Bible rested. Even though he had just read a verse, he couldn't remember what it was about, or where it came from. Sighing, he closed the Book and placed it on his side table. He had found it in one of the many libraries of the Professor. Edmund hoped he would be able to have the feeling Aslan gave him again. But the Lion that he loved didn't seem to exist in this world. This Jesus preformed miracles and even died for the world, but connecting a name in a book to Aslan, who was warm and loving and brilliant, seemed impossible.<p>

At least it was for Edmund. Peter had been excited to find that Jesus was the name Aslan was called in our world, and that he had access to the Bible as well as a tiny church relatively near the Professor's house. At least, it was close compared to how far away any other public buildings were. While he still talked about Narnia and Aslan to his siblings often, he spoke about Jesus just as much. He instantly connected his love for Aslan to this new name for the Lion.

Edmund wished it were that easy for him. Honestly, he was lonely for his friend and savior; he spent most of each day searching the house for something filled with Aslan. He tried reading books with lions in them, sleeping with pillows or blankets embroidered with lions, even talking to lion figurines. None of them came anywhere close to Aslan.

Peter knew Edmund wasn't quite alright. Re-adjusting to the bodies and minds of children had been difficult for all of them. Poor Lucy had the biggest jump to make and was dejected to find that she no longer enjoyed such scholarly pleasures as reading papers on the state of the economy, and curiously enough found herself attracted to stuffed bears, particularly ones wearing large bows. Despite these difficulties, Lucy was as bright and happy as sunshine. Edmund, on the other hand, seemed to always be off by himself. It was almost like he was avoiding his brother and sisters.

Peter opened the door to the room he shared with his brother and jumped to see him there. He had barely seen Edmund in the last few days, the younger boy always came in late after a long day of exploring or something. Now Peter truly wondered if Edmund _had_ been avoiding him. Perhaps being transformed back into a child had reminded Edmund of how dreadful his relationship with Peter had once been. Or maybe he was ashamed to remember the betrayals he committed at this age.

"Edmund?"

The younger boy's head snapped up at the sound of his name. His forehead had red marks from resting his face on his knees, which his arms were wrapped he saw Peter, he dropped out of this vulnerable position.

"Ed, are you all right?" Peter sat on his own bed and faced his smaller brother. "What were you doing in here?"

Edmund pointed with is chin to the Bible next to his bed. "I was trying to read."

Peter picked up the ancient book and examined it. "Well, I have to say I like your taste in books," He now studied Edmund, "but something tells me it didn't work as well as you hoped."

Edmund fidgeted. "I was looking for…Aslan."

Peter sat next to his brother and wrapped an arm around him. "This book is all about Aslan. It's filled with Him."

Edmund leaned into his brother's half hug. "But-" the younger boy bit his lower lip, "it makes Him sound so cold. Like He isn't even a person. Aslan wasn't like that."

"Hmm." The older boy considered this for a minute. "You know that Aslan is Jesus? And that Jesus is everything you remember Aslan being?"

Edmund nodded. He almost gasped as he realized tears were forming in his eyes. "Peter?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think… can I call Jesus 'Aslan', or would that be wrong?"

Peter pulled him in tighter and rested his cheek on Edmund's head. "He has a lot of names. I think it'd be fine if you called him that." Peter looked down at his little brother. "Do you want to talk to Him now?"

Edmund nodded, and the boys began to pray.

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes:<strong> I'm not thrilled with it, I thought maybe it ended to quickly? I'm not very good at endings yet….. but over all I'm happy/ satisfied with it :D


End file.
